N2B. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ORGANIZATION AND PERSONNEL The Administrative Core consists of the Profs Lauffenburger and Yaffe, Lori Spindler, and the KI Assistant Director of Administration (Cynthia Quense);the latter two operate under the systems used by the KI and MIT. Ms Spindler, in consultation with Ms Quense, Profs Lauffenburger and Yaffe, manages the day-to-day details and functioning of the TCNC. An organizational chart is illustrated here. Overall scientific and technical direction of the TCNC is provided by the Director/Co-Director in close collaboration with the External Advisory Board, the Project/Core Leaders and the Steering Committee. The Steering Committee makes operational technical plans and decisions, such as the selection of PIs, Pilot Projects, Graduate Student Fellows, and Scientific Advisory Board members. At the present time, this Steering Committee comprises Richard Hynes, Leona Samson, and Bruce Tidor (who is also in charge of the Education/Outreach Core) along with Profs Lauffenburger and Yaffe. It meets in person at least twice per year, and additionally via email when useful. The Director of the MIT Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research, Tyler Jacks, is a Member of Project 1 and lends his institutional knowledge to the program. The overall mission of the Administrative Core is to provide oversight and coordination on administrative and fiscal aspects of the MIT CCSB. The specific responsibilities of this unit are as follows: (i) provide fiscal management and budgetary oversight;(ii) provide key administrative support, and associated meeting planning, for all CCSB activities;(iii) establish specific mechanisms to facilitate and track Education and Outreach programs;(iv) assist the co-directors in support of the scientific aims of the TCNC. The MIT KI runs a centralized administration headed by Ms Quense. All KI awards are administered by the headquarters office, which also administers all the core facilities run by the KI. A Senior Financial Administrator and her staff administer a research volume of approximately $25 million as well as fellowships and other Institute-wide support of cancer research (Anna Fuller Fund, Koch Research Funds, Ludwig Research Funds, etc.) and twelve shared core facilities for multiple users both within the KI and elsewhere at MIT. Financial staff, assigned to each PI, authorizes and approve electronic requisitions initiated by laboratory personnel, ensuring compliance with OMB Circular A-21 and the Cost Accounting Standards. They are also responsible for reconciling accounts and preparing monthly budget projections, approving and processing travel expense vouchers, and approving invoices for payment. The KI Assistant Director and Senior Financial Administrator Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Lauffenburger, Douglas A are both members of the National Council of University Research Administrators and the Cancer Center Administrator's Forum and participate in annual meetings and specialized training courses to remain appraised of regulation and compliance issues. They work closely with the Institute's Procurement Office, the Controller's Accounting Office and the Office of Sponsored Programs to ensure appropriate financial management of all awards. In addition, they work in conjunction with the Environmental Health and Safety Office, the Division of Comparative Medicine and the Committee on the Use of Humans as Experimental Subjects to ensure compliance. As Program Administrator, Ms Spindler oversees day-to-day management of the program. She serves as a conduit between the Director/Co-Director, Project Leaders and the centralized Koch Institute staff, and is involved in coordinating activities among Project member laboratories. She will continue to be responsible for coordinating all CCSB-related activities, steering committees, joint group meetings, monthly seminar series and the Education/Outreach activities. Ms Spindler's office is located in the KI, ensuring efficient coordination of all operations including financial management, regulatory compliance and human resources. Jack Cimino of the KI financial staff holds primary responsibility for the day-to-day financial management of our CCSB program. In addition, he is responsible for reconciling the accounts associated with this program and preparing quarterly budget projections, approving and processing travel expense vouchers and invoices for payment.